Laughing on the Edge
by Dark SpellMaster
Summary: Multiple Choice origins are always such fun, but there's always at least one right answer. That's what Batman quickly finds out when Black Mask starts up a mob war with the Falcone family over none other then the Joker. Making things worse the Joker's past is catching up on him, and he may be the only one that can stop a madman from turning Gotham into a ghost town. Joker x Jeannie
1. Chapter 1 Paging Dr Killjoy

_Copyright: All Batman related characters are the property of DC comics, Warner Brothers and their studios. Batman created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, Joker created by Jerry Robinson, Bill Finger and Bob Kane, Julie Madison created by Gardner Fox, Bob Kane and Sheldon Moldoff, Jeannie Napier Kerr created by Alan Moore and Brian Bolland and refitted in by AJ Lieberman and Al Barrionuevo, all other characters respectively created by their creators at DC comics._

 **AN: Pulling from Batman the Killing Joke, Gotham Knights #50 through #55 Return of Hush story line Pushback and from the Batman Animated series. Mostly based around the comics and Pre 52 storylines.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Gotham, Early November, Gotham Heights, Evening, Bellingwood Mansion (Formerly)_

"How long has she been in this state?" Dr. Thomas Elliot regarded the sleeping woman with a keen eye. Her blonde hair was streaked blue, as if someone had dunked her head paint brush style into water colors and then never fully washed it out. She was sweating profusely, a high fever, breathing heavily, and twisting around, clearly in some form of pain. He was holding onto her wrist, taking a pulse, and frowning at the man that was standing opposite of him on the other side of the bed, holding tightly to the blonde's hand. He hated this man for kidnapping him and dragging him here, and, when the woman was alright, he'd find a way to make him pay.

The room was dark, save for the light from the lamps that dotted the room, so it was hard to make out the features of the man across from him. But there was no mistaking it. Even in the dim light it was hard to ignore the pale white skin and ruby colored twisted lips of the Joker. His face was on the woman, and, for once in his damned existence, he wasn't smiling like some twisted sycophantic lunatic. Everything was a joke to the Joker, and it disgusted Hush. Even though he wasn't an official doctor anymore, there was certain things that he still had stuck in his mind, among them, you didn't kill someone for a laugh. The Joker though, he was the type that did, so it was odd to see him in a morose state.

When he didn't answer him Thomas barked again, "I asked you a question! How long?"

He suddenly wished he hadn't. Green eyes gleamed out from under a shadowy face. Cat like, they glowed with some hidden rage that sent a cold shiver of fear trickling down his spine. Thomas bit his tongue before he said anything else; the look told him to shut up more than any words could at that moment.

"Two days, going on three," the Joker said with a hint of impatience.

Hush stared down at the woman and sniffed, "She's been like this that long? You're toxin I'm assuming?"

"Ha, ha, heee, haha, No." the Joker chortled and a nasty grin came over his face, "But when I find the person who did this, hee heee, oh they are soooo going to wish they had never shown their face in Gotham."

Thomas sneered and set the woman's hand down, "You took her medical charts?"

"Of course," Joker waved to the glossy hard wood Victorian table that was in the room across from the fire place. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

"I wouldn't put it past you to be," muttered Hush as he walked over and grabbed the chart flipping through it.

"Watch it," the low growl from the clown did nothing to intimidate him. Thomas knew he wouldn't be here unless Joker absolutely needed his services, and clearly the man wasn't about to waste him until those services were fully rendered. Scanning carefully the doctor made some soft noises of 'hmm', 'huh' and 'ttch' as he went through the paper work looking over the medications that Dr. March had prescribed for the woman in the hospital. He checked the name and snorted. "Jane Doe?"

Joker raised his head to him at that point and smirked, "Funny you should ask, poor dear didn't remember her name. Such a sad case, isn't it, memories and all that."

"So why take her then? You don't know her, or do you?"

"You could say that," Joker smiled and felt the woman grab his hand tighter. His eyes darted back, and, for a second Hush thought he saw a flash of worry come over the Joker's face, but it was gone again in a moment. "Find what you need?"

"Whoever shot her up, they did a good job. Most of the drugs in her system are based around compounds for medications used for people suffering from memory loss. But some of these, they're more polished toxins," some he heard were even used on members of The White Sharks men when they turned witness to the Prosecution –so he had to wonder if the woman was one of those. However she didn't look like the mob sort. She was average in height, a decent figure, and looked fairly normal. No heavy makeup remained staining her skin, which was pale at the moment, and excluding the odd colored hair she didn't have any markings on her which would have indicated connection to either Black Mask or Tobias Whale. So he had to wonder who she was and what was going on.

Joker was looking at him again, his eyes lidded. "And?" the sarcasm was palpable as he drawled, "tell me something I don't know, McCoy?"

Hush scowled, "This isn't a damn joke."

"You think I find working with you funny? Don't make me laugh. Actually, on second thought, do. I could use a good chuckle, Heh."

Balling his fists, Thomas thought of pummeling the clown to the ground and leaving him in a bloody heap. He'd done it before a few years ago, when the Joker was in his way. The annoying idiot wouldn't stay down, and had the crap kicked out of him. Joker had gotten him back though, acid had killed a number of men he was working with and had nearly cost him his own life. So, in that way, they were even. He needed it to stay that way, at least for the moment. Rumor had been swirling that the Joker had been acting off since mid-September, and Hush had to wonder if the woman lying in the bed was the reason why.

"So what's it going to be, big boy? You gonna punch me into oblivion or work on the patient like a good little doctor," the Joker cooed in a dangerous way. Thomas glanced between him and the woman. He glowered and went back over to check on the heart monitor that was beside the bed. How the hell the Joker had lifted all the equipment in the hospital room was beyond his guess at the moment, but he knew not to take anything for granted when it came to the Joker.

"That's what I thought," Joker said with narrowed eyes, then let go of the woman's hand for a second and shook it out. "She's got one hell of a grip at times. Forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Thomas looked up from his notes and the Joker waved it off.

"Never you mind, Mummy dearest." He went over and poured water from a carafe that was on the table and downed it in one swig. "Ah, that hit the spot. Now," he turned and faced Hush and put his hands behind his back. "What do we got here? Hummm?"

Hush frowned. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate your voice?"

"All the damn time, but that's not gonna stop me from talking," came the snide remark. Hush ignored the comment and finished taking his notes.

"She has an elevated heart rate, and her muscles are going into…" he paused seeing the Joker staring at him and started again with simpler terms for the man, though he was sure that the Joker would have over all gotten the message, it was far more interesting to screw with his feeble mind and make him think that he thought he was slow.

"Elevated heart rate and…." Joker looked annoyed and tapped his foot impatiently. "We don't have all night, Dr. Killjoy. Answers are needed and Gotham's not New York, this city does sleep, you know. Not peacefully, mind you, but it does take a nap now and again."

Oddly this elicited a chuckle from Thomas for a quasi-second, before he became serious again. "If her heart continues to have these fast pace beats, at this rate, it's going to cause her to have a heart attack. That could kill her, on top of it the toxins in her system are causing her to have flu like symptoms. High fever, muscle lapses. We need a way for her to throw the drugs out of her system and quickly."

"I can get her some medications that can force the toxins out of her body. But it's going to be messy."

"In what way?" Joker asked seriously, and again there was something behind his eyes that Hush couldn't quiet put his finger on, but it was gone just as fast. "Because, junior, I'm not cleaning up. Do I look like a nurse to you?"

"It will cause her body to….let's say it's a form of stomach pumping. She won't have control of her bodily functions." Thomas took off the medical gloves he had on and pulled on the black leather ones he normally wore, depositing the latex ones in the trash. He looked at the Joker, who seemed to be in a debate in his own mind. The pale faced clown closed his eyes and, after a moment or two opened them.

"Well then, let's go and get what you need," he walked over to grab his coat. "We'll also get a nurse to aid you in your endeavor Doctor."

Thomas saw a swish of purple as the Clown prince donned his long trench coat and fedora. Joker noticed the look and smirked, "Never leave home without dressing your best, that's what I always say."

Again the madman laughed and Hush turned to leave the room followed by the Joker, when a sound from the woman made the clown pause in his tracks. He gave a quick smile and wagged his finger, "Seems you'll have to meet me by the car. Just remembered something. I'll be out in a jiff."

One hard push later and Hush was out the door with the Joker closing it hard behind him. Thomas growled under his breath. The Joker had promised payment for this, in addition to lending out some of his boys. How much of that Thomas wondered would come, he didn't know, but one thing was for sure, something odd was going on in Gotham and had since late September.

* * *

Joker pressed his ear to the door, as soon as he heard the heavy boots of Hush walk away he quickly rushed over to the bedside. Kneeling he gripped the woman's hand, his voice far softer than normal, and he reached out with his other hand to stroke her hair. It was greasy from sweat, and he knew that when she was better she would be rather shocked, and possibly amused, to see the color.

The woman whimpered again, squeezing his hand, her words barely whispers, "Don't leave me."

"Shhhhh, honey, I'm right here. Alright. I promise, it'll be fine. But I have to go for now. I'll be right back."

"Pr…Promise?" her eyes were still closed, he was sure she was in a dream, thinking of someone else.

"Promise, but you have to relax." He grabbed hold of a teddy bear he'd found in another room and put it in her hand, "There. When it hurts just squeeze that. I promise you, I'll be back."

Another squeeze of his hand from her acknowledged that she'd heard him and then he let go, reluctantly, and headed out the door. It wasn't long until he met Hush outside the front doors of the long abandoned mansion. Over the years he'd used his ill-gotten gains to spruce the place up; he was, in some ways, proud of that fact. Books and art on the inside gave it a nice touch, while a solid wifi system and some interesting " _toys_ " in the yard allowed for great security, and then there was the garage where he kept his cars.

"You took your sweet time," the larger man said as the Joker approached him.

A quick pat of his coat told Hush everything as Joker grinned, "I just couldn't leave without good ol' Lucy. She'd be lonely without me."

Another snort from Hush who quickly walked ahead as Joker mockingly called out, "After you. Oh no I do insist."

Around them walked Joker's goons, men and a few women, wearing painted faces and purple clothing of various sorts. There was no uniformity among them, just a chaotic symphony of colors that moved about them like some flamboyant silk banner. Hush glanced over at one of them, and noted coldly, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," the boy said, and Thomas gave him a once over.

"A bit young, don't you think?"

"Hey, it pays well."

"And let me guess, he makes you laugh?"

"No scares the hell out of me, but like I said, he pays well." The boy hurried ahead of them and opened the door along with another man and a luxury Cadillac pulled out, painted a dark purple in color. Joker grinned at Hush and leaned on the cane he was carrying, crossing his legs at the calves.

"As my father always said, if you're gonna ride, then ride in style."

Hush raised his eyebrows, though the Joker couldn't see it through the bandages, "You don't think that's going to make us an easy target?"

Wagging one finger, Joker made a 'tut-tut', and smirked, "The bat's got more to worry about right now then a caddie with two of the city's most notorious criminals joy riding through the streets of Gotham." The Joker stood up and tossed the can over his shoulder as he sauntered on past Hush. "Besides, you're gonna need this car if we don't want to get hit by Black Mask," he patted the side, "Bullet proof, made sure of it after our last run in. You still owe me for damages. But no matter, if you play this right I'll just chop it off from your advisory fee, Doc." He bowed as the door opened, "After you."

Thomas gave a reluctant grunt of agreement and followed him into the back of the car. The inside was fairly simple, nothing garish like Hush had assumed it to be. Leather seats, and what looked like a small bar on the side for riders to have something wet to tip back, while probably praying to god that the Clown didn't do anything drastic to them while they were driving. The drive was a fast one, but surprisingly quiet, Joker not mentioning anything and staring out the window. As for Hush, he didn't care where the woman had come from, that was no concern of his, all he wanted was to get the situation over and done with.

"Turn left on Kane Drive, and head towards Morrison Ave."

"Uh, sure thing," said the driver who glanced at the goon in the passenger seat, the guy shrugged. It was the first time Joker looked up from being in his own world to remark.

"So we're not heading to Gotham General then? I thought you used to work there? Afraid of letting your old buddies see you with such a handsome fellow like me?"

"Keep talking clown and you'll have no teeth." Hush sneered and Joker laughed.

"Is that any way to treat your date?"

Hush cast him a withering look which the Joker returned. The tension in the car was tight that a single word could set either man off. So, smartly, the guard in the passenger side quipped, "So, ah, are we heading to GGH or not?"

"Yes, but it's another route in," Thomas explained to the guard and glanced between them, "a back entrance, it's used more by medical suppliers for deliveries; we get in and we get out."

"So a stealth mission? Never really had to do that before." The driver muttered as the Joker sniggered at a personal joke.

"Well there's a first time for everything… if you can get in, that is."

Hush glanced over at him out of the corner of his eyes, "What do you mean Clown?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you, the cops are probably swarming all over that place. Heheh. Poor bastards are on a wild goose chase." He was saying when Hush grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, hard, his voice full of anger as he snarled.

"You said you took her from a private room. You _**told**_ me you took her from St. Helana's."

Joker smirked, tutting again, "No, no, I said I took her from _**A**_ hospital. I didn't tell you which. You just assumed that private meant expensive, they have private rooms at Gotham General you know. Special rooms for specific cases, like hers. "

"So, you mean to tell me, that the GCPD will be swarming the hospital?" Hush's grip tightened and Joker gritted his teeth to take away from the fact that he was starting to choke.

"There is that possibility."

"Turn this car around now!" Thomas shouted to the driver and the man in the front screeched on the breaks, just as Joker shouted at him not to. The driver looked between the two men as Hush held his grip onto the driver's boss and the guard started to make for his gun.

"I am not getting arrested because of some stupid stunt you pulled," Hush started to say when Joker managed to wrestle away from his nearly iron grip.

"You won't," the Clown muttered and motioned to the driver and the passenger guard moved slowly away from his peice. "Well don't just stand there, keep driving. We have a hospital to get to."

He nodded as did the guard and they were moving again.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Some people might say so, yes," Joker drawled again and fixed his tie. "You really need to learn not to ruffle up the suit Doctor. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Hush lunged for the clown, and Joker backed off just enough to aim his acid flower at him. "Ah…Ah, Mummy boy. You don't want that pretty face of your permanently damaged."

Hush slowly backed off, his voice low, threatening, "Don't. You. _Ever_. Speak of my Mother. Do you understand?"

Joker waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Mommy's boy and all that. Gottcha."

"Good."

"Now," the smiling fool chuckled and tapped a button to roll up the glass between the front and the back of the car. He grinned at Hush, "I have a way to make your plan work."

Thomas crossed his arms leaning back and narrowed his brow, "And how is that?"

"Simple, we create a distraction in the front, and you," he made his hand into a walking person, "Sneak yourself in the back." Joker smiled, "Easy peasy. No muss and no fuss."

"And if the cops are around?" Hush said pointedly and Joker smirked.

"They'll be far too busy dealing with me and the boys to be worried about the likes of you. Besides, all you need to worry about is getting the medication that will clear out her system." Joker said coolly and then gave Hush a tight grin, "And if you don't, there will be no hole on earth deep enough for you to hid in from me. Capiche?"

Thomas searched the madman's eyes again. What was it about this woman that was making him even think of threatening him in any sort of manner? Physically he was stronger than Joker, more powerful as well, but the Clown was a mastermind in his own right. Cunning, sly and agile. For all his weaknesses, the Joker had something to at least balance them. He wasn't physically strong so acids and using the element of surprise were part of his schemes, and Thomas noted that he had a way of charming the hell out of anyone within earshot. He could act, Hush could give him that much, and his instability kept everyone guessing on where he would strike next. You could never be sure he was your ally, and that was why when the Joker held out his hand to Thomas he hesitated and waved it off.

Joker frowned and pulled his hand back, "Not much of a deal maker are you. No one taught you about handshakes?"

"Let's just say, I prefer not to make a mistake like Faust did." Thomas said and the Joker stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, then burst out laughing and slapping his thigh.

"OH, you _DO_ have a sense of humor. And here I thought that you replaced that when you changed your looks."

Dr. Elliot glared as the driver slowed and Joker brought down the glass. They were just across from Gotham General Hospital and it was dead. It was three in the morning, on a weekday. Normally the busy shift would start at this time on the weekends, but given the situation from Halloween, no one was in the mood to come out at night and party. Joker looked out at the street and the glowing lights of the emergency entrance of the hospital.

"Hmmmm, hasn't changed a bit since we broke in there a few days ago."

"Of course not, it's a hospital. They don't change overnight you…." Thomas shook his head as Joker got out along with the guard. He looked back at the other cars that had followed them and several other clown faced, purple clad, gun toting men crawled out of the darkness. Joker laughed softly and shut the door behind him then turned around to face Hush. Leaning on the frame of the rolled down window he smirked.

"So, Junior there is going to drive you to your little secret entrance. Just be ready to run when the fireworks go off and the sirens come."

"I have myself covered," Hush said darkly, needing no help from the Joker. He though, was curious. "Exactly how did you get her out of there anyway?"

"Same way she got in," Joker shrugged and Thomas stared at him slightly annoyed.

"You stole an ambulance?"

"I prefer to call them screaming wagons of life altering devastation," Joker said in an amusing tone, then shrugged, "But to each his own." He tapped on the roof of the car and waved at the driver. "Take him away Junior."

Junior gave a nod and took off driving leaving Joker smirking after the car. Turning to face the hospital he put his one hand in his pocket and pulled down his fedora. "Well, Well, looks like Gotham General is about to get quiet the shock. Let's liven up the place boys!" With that they headed for the emergency entrance, the Joker's laughter echoing in the empty streets.


	2. Chapter 2 Pictures of the Past

Chapter 2

 _Past, Gotham Mercy General Hospital, 10 pm, early June_

Jack hated hospitals, he had ever since he could remember. Hospitals smelled bad, there was something processed and disgusting about the chemicals fragrances that wafted through the air. But here they were –again, him and his mother –sitting side by side on the old plastic chairs that were around since who knew when –waiting for the doctor to come out of the surgery doors in the emergency ward. He hated the sound the chairs made when he shifted, the feeling of the plastic on his legs and the weird cracks down the back of the chair. He used to make a game out of it a year ago, trying to see if there was a picture in there, or some sort of maze. But he'd become so used to coming to Gotham General Hospital that he grew to dislike looking for pictures, even as his mother tried to cheer him up.

"Jackie, it'll be okay," Jennifer was saying sweetly, though he could see she was trying to keep from crying. "You'll see your father will be fine."

"If you say so, Mama," Jack said softly, playing with the box his mother had given him earlier that evening before the phone rang, before she collapsed into a chair at their small home, and before she started to cry and cling to him. That was why he hated hospitals, whenever they called they made his mother cry.

This was not how she had wanted his sixth birthday to go. Everything had been laid out, the dishes for dinner, his favorite meal of pasta, and a small cake with a clown on it was in the fridge all ready to go. Then the phone had rung, and everything had to be dropped. His father, Jerry, was in the hospital, a bullet to the chest. They'd left everything, save for the small box that Jennifer had grabbed on their way out, and thrown themselves into the beat up brown Buick to rush to the emergency room.

"What happened, Mama?" he'd asked as they hustled out into the warm muggy summer night. "Why is dad back in the hospital?"

"He got hurt on the job again, honey," Jennifer told him and tried to keep calm as she zipped past speeding cars trying to avoid an accident. Jack frowned, any time his dad got " _hurt_ " at work it always meant that something bad had happened to him. The young boy crossed his arms, his brown bangs covering his green eyes as he made a face of displeasure.

"Was it Mr. Falcone again?"

Jenni glanced down at her son in surprise, partly wondering when he'd started to figure things out, partly in horror that he had. She quickly tried to cover the shock and cleared her throat, "I –I don't know. Maybe, we'll have to see."

"I hate that guy, he's always hurting Daddy," Jack muttered and slid down in the seat some.

"Yes, he is…" she started to say then bit her lip and added, "But we can't just think the worst Jack. Honey, listen. Sometimes bad things happen, and we have to roll with the punches, and you have to laugh it off okay? Because life, life can be very hard, and if you don't laugh, then you'll just cry and I don't want to see you crying Jack. So don't get mad, jack, get silly."

"Get silly?" he gave her a questioning look as they pulled up to a red light and Jenni nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, get silly, crazy even," she made a face, crossing her eyes and curling her tongue at him. Jack giggled and she did it again, only wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mama, you're silly."

"Yes I am Jack, yes I am," She smiled and turned when the light changed. "So, let's try to be silly for Daddy okay?"

Jack had nodded and agreed, but he wondered if his mom was really feeling silly at all. When they got to the hospital and parked, Jenni held her son close and tried to avoid the looks from the police officers that were waiting outside in the emergency room lobby. She kept her voice down as she spoke.

"I'm looking for Jerold Napier. He was rushed to the emergency room. I'm his wife."

"He's in surgery right now," the woman said kindly and motioned. "If you'd take a seat I'll let you know when the Doctor is done with him."

Jenni nodded and turned to go only to turn back to ask, "Is it a good doctor?"

"One of the best ma'am. Doctor Wayne said it wasn't too bad," the woman told her and waved her again to take a seat. Jenni shifted her eyes around to see if she could spot any men that were with the Maroni family, or the Falcone for that matter. She worried that they would see Jack with her and that they would want him to follow in the world after his father. It was the one thing that she had fought with Jerry about, and was the only thing that she ever really argued with him over.

Jack tugged on the sleeve of his mom's sweater, and pointed to one of the officers who was standing near the entrance. He was looking right at them and Jack didn't know what to make of him. The man was heavy set, with dark black hair and, what his mother had told him was a 'five o'clock' shadow on his face. He was dressed a blue uniform that looked rather ruffled and not as pristine as the other officers that were standing with him. Jack thought he looked like one of those police from the old crime dramas his mother used to watch late at night.

"Mama, he's watching us."

Jenni looked up and nodded, "I know Jack. But he won't come over till he's sure we're comfortable."

"So do we get comfortable Mama?" Jack asked as he let her put him in the ugly plastic chair next to her. Jenni gave him a smile and shook her head.

"Well we can try to not let him know we're open to talk." Jack gave a short nod and started to play with the box. The officers always came over when his dad was in the hospital. He knew them by their faces and had made up names for them. The one watching them now he was going to call 'Pug face' because his face reminded Jack of a pug dog that lived down the block from them. Pug face kept looking over at them as the time ticked away, only to once in a while become distracted by other officers there, and then go back to watching them.

Jack didn't like it, he felt like the man was accusing them of something that they didn't do, so he started to glare back. Jenni caught this and nudged him hard in the ribs, causing the young boy to wince with an "Ow, Mama. That hurts."

"Don't stare, and don't glower, that's not polite." Jenni had pulled some knitting out of her purse and was working on that as they sat there. Jack rubbed his sided, it was tender at the spot where her finger had jabbed him.

"He started it." She sighed and poked his nose lightly.

"You don't have to finish it."

"Why not? Daddy always says you have to look people in the eye that are being jerks to you."

"Yes, well, sometimes it better to avoid getting into a fight then ending up in the hospital like your Daddy," Jenni was looking down at her work not meeting her son's eyes, clearly thinking of something else rather than the lesson she should have been teaching her son at the moment. Jack pouted slightly.

"So if I get into fights I end up here?"

"If you're not careful, then yes, you could." This made Jack go quiet and Jenni sighed deeply and pulled her son to her. "I don't want you to be in danger, that's all Jack. I know you're a really smart boy, who knows a lot. But being smart and being clever are two different things. You have to use your smarts to do great things Jack, but your wits and being clever is what keeps you out of danger. There are always going to be people smarter then you out there, but they don't have your cleverness Jack. So rather than get into fights, use that being clever to get out of them. Okay?"

Jack gave a small nod, and held tight to his mother. He felt tired and soon had his eyes closed only to open them when he heard a muffled voice above him talking quietly to his mother. Jack carefully looked up at the man that was standing over them, the police officer from before. Jack's green eyes zoomed in on the badge the man was wearing and he caught the last name of Bullock on there. He heard a gravelly voice saying, "Harvey Bullock. I was one of the first responders at the scene of the shooting. We have a few questions ma'am about your husband's recent activities."

"And you think I know something about them?" Jenni raised her eyebrows looking surprised, although Jack knew at once it was an act. His mother was a great actress, and, along with her dancing and singing skills, she had made a name for herself at the local theaters in Gotham. "Officer Bullock, I can assure you, my husband is an honest citizen. Why would you even think that he tells me things about his work?"

"You're his wife, husbands tend to tell their wives what sort of work they did on their jobs," Officer Bullock was saying and he grabbed one of the chairs that were by the reception desk and pulled it over to sit down in front of them. "Mind if I sit down? My feet are killing me. Been a long night."

"I'm sure," Jack's mother said coolly eyeing the body language of the Officer before her. She knew he was trying to be nice to get her to open up, just as Lt. Gordon did a few months prior when he'd come by to talk with her about Jerry's activities. Jenni gave Bullock a polite smile, "I take it you've been around the block a few times Officer Bullock."

"Yeah, you could say that. So have you, Mrs. Napier," Bullock said calmly and he smiled at her in a way that Jack wanted to smack off his face. There was a superiority to it, as if Bullock was looking down on her, not quiet pity but not kind either. He knew the game that they were about to play and he felt for sure he would win.

"I don't know what you mean by that rude remark, Officer Bullock, but if you're implying that I'm …" he shook his head quickly when he saw where she was going and leaned forward in his chair watching her every move.

"Not in the slightest Mrs. Napier. We've been watching you, you know."

Jenni nodded some, "I could guess. Sending out plain cloths officer to the theater for the shows?"

"Well we figure it would be best to get to know what sort of woman, Jerry Napier was married too. He's quite a hard man to track down, Mrs. Napier, as are you," Bullock had taken off his hat earlier and now was playing with the brim of it. His eyes went from Jenni to Jack. "So, an actress huh?"

"Acting, dancing, singing, some gymnastics if need be," she admitted. "All part of a vaudeville act, as you know."

"And what a right lovely act it is," Harvey told her honestly. He'd seen her in a few performances at some other plays in the city and thought she had a lot of talent. It also made him wonder how a woman of her skills ended up with a criminal like Jerry Napier. Jennifer took the compliment in stride and waited to see what else he had to say. "I just have to wonder if there's more to it, though."

"What do you mean Officer," Jenni kept her tone even, though her eyes flashed dangerously and Harvey let slip a small smile. He shrugged and leaned back slightly in his chair looking relaxed more.

"I just mean that, you know, acting isn't always a great way to make a lot of cash. There's never exactly a steady job, unless the contract permits, if I'm right?" Again she nodded so he continued cautiously, again studying her to see if she gave any tells. "So I have to wonder, how is it an actress is making enough to own a house just south of the Diamond district. That's not cheap housing you know."

Jenni held her head high and gave him a slightly haughty smile, "It's my family home. My grandfather paid it off years ago, and my father gave it to me as a wedding gift."

Harvey whistled and smirked slightly, "Gotta be heavy on taxes."

Jenni shrugged, "Does it matter to you how much we pay in taxes?"

"No, not really. Just that it's a pretty penny to be living there on your, ah, salary," he admitted and picked at his nails. Jack watched him then shot him a dirty look. If there was one thing that his father had taught him it was keep your nails clean, you never know whose hands you're going to shake, and you don't want them looking ugly when you get the chance to meet the President. Or at least that was what Jerry had told him.

"Again, what are you implying?" Jenni was growing annoyed with his little game. Harvey looked directly at her and she didn't flinch. He smiled politely as he spoke, his voice soothing, almost as if he was talking to a baby.

"That, perhaps, your husband is getting money in a less then legal way to help your financial situation."

"Do you have any proof of that implication, Officer," Jenni's tone was again neutral, but her eyes were dancing with outrage.

Harvey shook his head, "Not yet, ma'am, but given the shooting tonight, we may soon." He glanced over at Jack who was still cuddled close to his mother. "You're son I take it."

"That's right," Jenni said in an 'it's not any of your business' tone of voice. Harvey smiled again, ignoring it and spoke directly to Jack. "Hey, kid, you have a name?"

Jack glanced at his mom, waiting for her approval for him to talk to the man. Jenni nodded and he glanced back at the pug faced officer, saying sweetly but quietly, "Jack."

"Jack, huh," Harvey said and smiled at him holding out his hand, "I'm Officer Bullock."

"I know, I heard." Jack said directly and didn't shake Harvey's hand. Harvey pulled it back and stared at the boy still trying to read him and Jack tried to give off the most innocent look as possible.

"So how old are you, Jack?"

"Six," he answered directly and Jenni added as she stroked his hair gently.

"It's his birthday to day, Officer Bullock," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "You wouldn't want to spoil such a special day would you?"

Harvey gave her a tight lipped smiled, "That I wouldn't Ma'am. That I would not, but I have to wonder," He turned his attention to Jack again, "Jack did you ever hear your daddy talk about his work to your Mommy?"

"No," Jack answered bluntly and Harvey's tight smile grew tighter.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything about Mr. Falcone or Mr. Maroni coming from your Daddy?"

Jack buried his head into his mother's side and Jenni held him close. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"He's got bad breath, I don't like it." Jack stated, and didn't dare to peek out but he was sure that Bullock's face was red and that his mother was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Now, Jackie, that's not…a nice thing to say to the officer."

"But he does," Jack said again and this time looked out at a narrowed browed Harvey Bullock. "And he's trying to get us to say things about Daddy."

"I'm just trying to get at the truth son." Harvey said bluntly and licked his lips. "You know that it's always good to tell the truth."

"Well if that's true, then it's good to tell you that your breath is yucky." Jack said again and Harvey stood up glaring down at Jenni who glared back up at him.

"You're kid has a mouth on him."

"He takes after his mother, what can I say," she shrugged and blinked at him, waiting for something more. Harvey leaned closer and growled darkly.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Mrs. Napier, but it's not funny. Your husband is running with Sal Maroni, and when we find the evidence of it, and if we find out you know about it, your little spoiled brat of a kid is gonna be going into the foster system while you join your loving husband in the state pen."

"Don't even think of threatening my Jack," Jenni nearly shouted and held Jack closer to her shielding him from Bullock. "My husband has nothing to do with the mob, do you hear me. So stop trying to threaten our family!"

"We'll do more than threaten ya, toots," Harvey snarled and shoved his hat on his head. "If you're covering for that scumbag husband of yours…"

"My husband is no scumbag you…" Jenni started and Jack pipped in with 'Pug-faced' and she nodded, "Pug-faced creep! Don't you dare come near me or my son again, do you hear me!"

"Oh, I'll be around and watching you, both of you," Harvey started to say when a sharp tap on the shoulder, followed by a strong hand grip drew him away from the woman. Harvey stood to meet the eye of a tall man dressed in doctor's scrubs and a white coat. He was holding a clip board in hand and a frown was on his handsome face. Blue eyes bore into Harvey's and the glare was enough to get the officer to hold back from the rest of what he had to say.

"I think that's enough officer," the doctor said in a calm but serious tone as he firmly pulled the man away from Jenni and Jack and escorted him back to the other officers. "This is a medical facility, not a police station. If you're going to question people I suggest you take them down town. But seeing as you're not doing that, it's clear that you don't have any reason to do so. So I suggest you stop harassing them before I alert security and have you removed from the Hospital grounds."

"Let go," Harvey shrugged the tall doctor off. He gave a once over of the man with the dark hair and the serious face. His eyes met the doctors and he motioned with his head to Jenni and Jack. "Do you know who those two are?"

"Jerold Napier's wife and son, yes, I know. He's my patient."

Harvey crossed his arms, "Then you should know that she's under suspicion for helping her husband and he's being looked into for mob activity."

"So I've heard, but this is neither the time nor the place to question them officer. A man's life was at stake and his family should be with him. No matter what he may or may not have done, it's my job to ensure that he makes it through this to the best of my abilities. And having you here and causing them stress is not going to help matters," the doctor explained as he checked his clipboard. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have to have a word with them, and I'm sure you have a shift to finish, correct officer?"

Harvey glared and waved the comment off, then nodded to the other officers with him. "Come on boys. We'll speak to her later."

The doctor waited until Harvey and the others had departed before going back over to Jenni who was talking softly to Jack.

"Did I do good mom?"

"A bit rough around the edges, but yes, you did fine Jack. Just remember not to insult the police all that often, we don't want them getting too upset with us," Jennifer was saying when the doctor came back over. She looked up and became quiet, "Sorry you had to see that."

"No, it's understandable," the doctor said and smiled looking at Jack. "So this must be Jack then?"

Jack blinked and nodded, "How do you know my name?"

The doctor crouched down and held out his hand, this time Jack shook it as the man smiled at him in a warm way. Jack liked him at once and smiled back.

"You're father told me your name when we were talking," he pointed to the name tag on his lab coat, "I'm Doctor Thomas Wayne."

"You're the doctor that's fixing up my Daddy?"

"That's right," Thomas said smiling and Jenni looked at him nervously and he grabbed the seat that Harvey had vacated moment before. "He's going to be fine. The surgery went well, he's going to have to rest up for a few days, but he was a very lucky man. A few millimeters lower and it could have killed him, Mrs. Napier."

Jenni bit her lip and looked down, "The idiot. I told him to be more careful."

Thomas sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Has this been happening often?"

She shook her head, no she couldn't say anything. Even if Dr. Wayne was a nice man, there was no way she could trust him. Not with Falcone's men all over the place, not with the chance they could take Jack and Jerry from her. She tried not to cry and forced a grin on her face, "No. This was probably a fluke. My husband is a good man Doctor Wayne. He's funny and smart, clever and charming, he could charm the pants off an elephant, but they don't wear any pants."

Thomas smiled sadly at her, he'd seen this before with other wives of men that worked with the mob. Silence was key to keeping their family alive, and in this case he was sure that there was more to it than that. He'd have to talk to Lt. Gordon when he had the chance about Napier, but at the moment he knew his wife and son wanted to see him.

"I see, well, it would really help to have more about his history for his future treatment," he stood up and looked over his chart. "He's going to need some medications, mostly to help with the blood flow for now. He's going to have to come in and have checkups every other month, do you think that's feasible for you?"

"We'll manage," Jenni told him and stood up, pulling Jack up with her. "Can we see Jerry, Doctor Wayne?"

Thomas nodded, "I'll let you know when we have him settled in his room. He's a bit groggy right now, but he should be happy to see you." He glanced at Jack and ruffled his hair, "He was telling me it's your birthday today."

"Yes sir," Jack said and smiled, "I'm six."

"Wow, you're a big boy now huh?" Thomas grinned and laughed, "You know I have a little boy, he was just born a few months ago. I hope he can grow as big and strong as you are Jack."

Jack grinned feeling very proud of himself. Once the doctor had left, promising to come back soon, Jenni took her son to the cafeteria where she got him some dinner and a cupcake. "We can sing happy birth day with your father."

"Really?" Jack asked as he finished his sandwich and Jenni laughed.

"Yes, really, now chew with your mouth closed Jack, you're getting crumbs all over."

"Sorry," he said as he drank some milk and swallowed. It was about an hour later that Doctor Wayne's nurse came and got them, and led them to Jerry's room. It was upstairs away from all the noise of the emergency room, and Jack pinched his nose as they walked past medical carts. He wrinkled his face and moaned, "It still stinks here mom."

"I know honey, but it's only for a short while." Jenni promised as the nurse showed them into the room. Past the big wood door with the twist handle Jack could see a darkened room. There was a lamp lit and he saw Doctor Wayne talking quietly to his father. Jack had gotten his good looks from his mother; her bright smile, the long tall form, and even her high cheek bones that framed her lovely face. From his father he'd gotten his bright green eyes and wavy brown hair and sharp nose. Oddly enough it all fit in place with Jack, although anyone who saw the shorter man may not have at first thought he was Jack's father, at least until he opened up his mouth with a joke.

"Jenni! Jackie! Oh no, you're early and here I am not even dressed for the occasion. I hope you don't mind the dressing gown, its Ralph Lauren don't you know."

Jenni grinned and rushed to her husband, letting go of Jack's hand and hugged him tightly, kissing all over his face. "Jerry, Jerry. Oh god. I was so worried!"

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay," he said quietly holding her tight in strong arms and he waved Jack over. Jenni picked him up and Jerry pulled him close too. "There's my boy. Have you been behaving for your mother?"

Jack nodded, "I did just like she told me. Although that officer was mean."

"What officer?" Jerry asked concerned and glanced at Jenni. "Cops came here to talk to you?"

"I'll explain later Jerry," she whispered glancing at Doctor Wayne who seemed busy writing down a few things. He gave her a nod and kissed her hand, then he looked over at Thomas.

"What's the verdict Doc?"

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Napier," Thomas said simply and set the clipboard down. "You're going to need a few days to recover, we got the bullet out, but you got very lucky that it didn't hit your heart."

"Heh, well I've got two guardian angels that I need to look after Doctor Wayne," Jerry admitted hugging his family close. "Can't go anywhere, not just yet."

Thomas nodded, "We'll talk later Mr. Napier. Right now try to relax and get some rest."

"Will do Doc." Jerry said as Thomas left the room with the nurse followed. Once they were gone Jerry let out a light sigh of relief. "Well that was interesting."

"Jerry, what happened? You said it was a simple message deliver to Falcone." Jenni fluffed his pillow as he leaned back. The older man sighed and glanced in the mirror as he spoke, he didn't like the gray hairs that were taking over the sides of his head, even if Jenni said it made him look very sexy, it made him feel old.

"You know the saying 'Don't shoot the messenger'?" she nodded as he chuckled, "Well it looks like Falcone didn't. Ow," he winced and shook his head. "Gonna need to not laugh for a while."

"It's not funny Jerry. They tried to kill you."

"Well its part of the job," he said softly and looked at her. "I know what you're thinking, why not get out?"

"We've talked about this, Jerry. You have skills in math, you were going into teaching. You could still…"

Jerry shook his head and held her hand, "At my age? Jenni, sweetheart, I'm almost sixty."

"So? You're fifty eight" she said pointedly, "I'm twenty years younger, what's your point?"

"I'm an old man Jenni."

"No you're not," she scowled and he chuckled. "Jerry don't laugh. You're not an old man. Not in the least," she pointed to Jack who was now looking out the window at the city street below. "That boy over there should tell you you're not an old man."

Jerry laughed lightly and grinned, wiggling his brows at his young wife, "If time permits maybe we can add another one or two."

She smacked him playfully on the arm, "Not now Jerry. Seriously, you scared me tonight. I didn't think..."

He took her hand in his and kissed it again, "I'm not going anywhere Jenni. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jerry," she said quietly as Jack came over. He nodded and grinned as Jack crawled up on the bed.

"So did you eat cake without me?"

"No, Mama got a cupcake for us to sing with though." Jack said as Jenni went over and mimed putting in a candle in the cupcake and lighting it. She brought it over to them and set it down gently on Jerry's stomach and the duo started to sing Happy Birthday to their son. Jack grinned from ear to ear, making his young face light up and with a quick blow he blew out the nonexistent candle. His parents clapped and cheered for him and Jenni took the cupcake to the side to split it in three for them.

"You're Mama's really smart," Jerry pointed out to his son and Jack nodded as he fiddled with the box he'd been holding, picking now at the green and purple wrapping paper.

"Yeah, she didn't let the cop get to her."

Jerry held his breath for a moment and asked carefully, "What cop, Jackie?"

Jack looked up and sniffed lowering his eyelids, not really happy to recall Bullock to his dad, "The one that had the pug-face and the bad breath. He was asking Mama and me questions. But we didn't say nothing."

"Anything, Jack, it's we didn't say anything." Jenni corrected him and Jack pouted, only to repeat what his mother said. She smiled, "Better," then handed him his shared of the cupcake, again he pouted. "You'll get a regular cake slice tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, can I open this now?" he waved the box at his mother who nodded. Grinning he hopped off the bed and tore into the wrapping, ignoring the soft voiced conversation that his parents were having. Every now and then he caught words that he knew weren't good. 'Jail,' 'Feds', 'Police', 'Foster home', 'Falcone', and he tried to ignore it. Every time his dad wound up in the hospital those words always came up, and he didn't like the way it made his mother look. Her smile was the best thing in the world to Jack and he hated seeing it vanish from her face.

Tugging at the wrapping he focused down at the gift he had. His family lived nicely but they never quiet had an enough money. Some weeks his mom's friends from the theater would bring in food, other times they would make do with what his father called 'Stone soup' where everything and anything would be dropped into a pot to make a sort of gloppy stew like soup for them to eat. So getting a gift was a treat for Jack, and he wondered what toy it was going to be. He was hoping for a race car, or a robot, but he looked down puzzled at the top of a cardboard box that had a camera on the front and the name Witz on the top of it.

Jack looked up at his mom and dad as he pulled the wrapping off, "What's this?"

Jerry glanced at Jenni and she grinned, "It's a camera sweetie. Like the one that you saw in the store last month."

Jack stared for a moment thinking back. He and his mother had gone out shopping for some shoes for school, the ones he had for gym class didn't quiet meet the requirements and the teacher had insisted on new ones that didn't light up or make funny noises when he ran. It was while they were looking that a man was demonstrating a camera to the crowd and Jack, being curious, had asked to look.

"Jack don't pester the man," Jenni had warned him as he'd walked over to him. The man looked down and smiled.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

"What are you doing?" Jack had asked and the man had bent down to show him.

"I'm taking pictures. Wanna see?" He'd let Jack hold the camera and showed him how to point and click. The snapping sound was fun to the five year old, and Jack giggled as he shot several photos of his mom. Since it was an instant it came out quickly and he had begged his mom to get him the camera.

"Jack, it's expensive. We'll have to see okay?" Jenni had hated to disappoint her son that day, so, after talking to Jerry and taking extra hours for the show she was in, she'd saved up enough to get Jack one of the lower priced instant Witz cameras that he'd wanted.

Jack blinked again, then suddenly started to cry. Jenni hurried over and scooped up her son.

"Jack, baby, what's wrong? Jackie?"

"Yo –You got me the camera." He sniffed and hugged tight to his mom.

"Yeah, we did sport," his dad said smiling at him from the bed. "Now ya gotta promise me one thing. You'll take good care of that camera and take lots of pictures okay?"

Jack had nodded, and hugged his parents. They had stayed there with Jerry for a long period of time until the nurse kicked them out. The two came often to visit his dad, and every time Jack brought pictures for him to see. He got good at taking them, and was proud of his skill. Eventually Jerry got a clean bill of health and was able to check out. Things seemed to be looking up, and Jack was happy to never have to see a hospital again, after all he hated the fact that it was where he cried.

A year and a half later Dr. Thomas Wayne met the family again, only this time Jerry didn't make it, and Jenni sobbed and cried on her son, forever cementing the fact that Jack hated hospitals.


End file.
